The Thunderstorm
by MuSiC-GeEk
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have to stay in a cave for shelter because a really big thunderstorm...My first fanfic!An Awesome Blossom Story! Must Read! Trust Me!


Inuyasha and Kagome stay in a cave for shelter because of the really bad thunderstorm....An Awesome Blossom Story!!! Must Read!!! Trust Me!  
~The Thunderstorm~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha!!! Come on can we take a break?!!" asked have been traveling for a couple of hours and she's getting really tired.  
Inuyasha just rolles his eyes...Not saying anything...."Ugh!!" Kagome grunts...'Im freaking tired and he wont let me rest!!! That rude,mean,stubborn DOG!!!' She thought.  
Inuyasha stops and turns around,"Fine!!! Just for a damn minute!!" He yelled. Kagome jumps up,runs to him and hugs him..."Thank you so much!!!" She says."Feh" He reponded.  
A big gust of wind came in and knocked Kagome down,and a lighting bolt struck a big tree next to them.."Kagome,watch out!!!" Inuyasha yells and right when the tree was gunna hit her,  
he snatched her out of the way..They landed a couple of feet away from the tree,"Inuyasha,we need to find shelter..NOW!!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looks around trying to find some and he spoted a cave. "Come on,there is a cave over there!!" Inuyasha said while he picked Kagome up and ran to the cave. "Alright,wench,we are gunna stay here for the night." Inuyasha grumbled "You know,you can be more nice about it!!!" Kagome yells,"Whatever."Inuyasha mumbled.  
"SIT BOY!!!!"Kagome shouted and Inuyasha crashed into the ground."Go to sleep!!!"Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome layed down and just thought,' I wish he would be more nice to me...Gosh I love him alot...' And with that she fell asleep.

'BOOM!!!!'....Kagome shot up and gasped.'Oh no its a thunderstorm.' 'CRACK!!' Kagome gasped again.  
She looked at Inuyasha 'Ugh,He's gunna hate me for this..' She got up and sat in his lap. Inuyasha opened his eyes and brought his knees up.  
'Kagome..' He thought. He looked at her weirdly and she turned her head...A big blush was appearing on her face.."Inuyasha..." She whispered "What?"He asked nicely."Uh..Can I..uh..um...sleep with you?" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat,and his a blush appeared on his face."Uh..Why?"  
'Oh no,I just got rejected.'Kagome thought sadly." I mean not that I mind,I just wanted to know..."Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped 'He doesn't care'  
"Well,Im sort of scared of thunderstorms..."Kagome whispered.'She's scared..' "Ok..come here.."Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome got off his lap and layed down next to him.  
'BOOM!!!CRACK!!!' "Ahhh!!!" Kagome screamed."Settle down! It's just thunder and lighting."Inuyasha said,clearly annoyed. Kagome calmed down,and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha.  
"Don't say anything just let me enjoy this.."Kagome mumbled.'Kagome..'Inuyasha just hugged her and they both fell asleep.

'Yawn..' Inuyasha got up and stretched. He looked down at Kagome and smiled.'Damn she is so beautiful..' He looked at her lips. 'Just once I wanna kiss her...Just once'  
He leaned in and brushed his lips against gasped and slapped Inuyasha on the face. 'OmE he was kissing me!! That's what I wanted!!! And I slapped him!! I ruined it!!' She mentaly beat herself. Inuyasha got up and started to walk out the cave not listening to the pleads that Kagome was giving him to come back."Inuyasha!! Don't leave me!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kagome yelled,but he was already gone.. Inuyasha thought he heard her say he loved her,but thought he imagined it.. He came to a stop at a tree,regreting everything,he just sat there,staring into space. Kagome got up and ran out into the open,looking for Inuyasha..She finally found him in a tree,sitting there."Inuyasha,please come down." She said. He just sat there. 'Im sorry Kagome, I love you,but you can't love me.  
Im only a half-breed..How could you love me..' Inuyasha thought sank to her knees and cried,"Inuyasha!! Your so STUPID!!! I Love You!!! Can't you see that!!" She yelled Inuyasha gasped and looked down at heard crushed when he saw the sight of her crying her eyes out because of him. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.  
Inuyasha lifted her chin up so Kagome could look at him. "Kagome,Im sorry,I don't know what came over me when I kissed you." She looked up and him and smiled,"Inuyasha,I don't care that you kissed me,  
I wanted you to for a long time...I love you so much,Inuyasha."She closed her eyes waiting for a rejection,but instead Inuyasha kissed her...hard. He sliped his tounge in her mouth and searched broke the kiss and said.."I love you too,Kagome,always have and always will." 'Im so freaking awesome blossom!! Take that Kikyo!! Inuyasha loves me!! Haha!!'Kagome thought and kissed him again.  
Inuyasha smirked in the kiss,'Yesss!!! Take that Kouga!! She aint loving you!! She's loving me!! Haha!!!' At the same time they both thought,'Thank you Thunderstorm!!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohk I was really bored and I didnt have a story yet so I just made this one up when I was writing it!! LoL Soo this was my first fanfic soo no haters please!!!

Thanks!  
~?Music_Geek?~ 


End file.
